Sesshomaru's Unknown Child
by Sessyloverdreamer
Summary: Emperor Sesshomaru need heirs so he found himself a surrogated mother and she gave birth to his triplets. Rin ran away with one of the triplets and lived happy until 16 years a later when the three reunite. Sesshomaru wants custody of his daughter now and Rin doesn't want to give it to him. Will the emperor get what he wants
1. Chapter 1

~16 years earlier~

"Sesshomaru…" I breathed as a leaned over the dining hall table in pain. I grasped my stomach as I felt something run down my leg. My water had just broke. I fell to my knees, hunched over and held my stomach. The pain was terrible.

"SESSHOMARU!" I screamed. The dining hall doors slammed open as Sesshomaru and his guards came to my aid. He lifted me into his arms and walked

"I HATE YOU!" Rin screamed again as she threw her cup of water at me again. I sighed. We were patiently waiting on the arrival of our triplets soon to be twins because the doctor had told us earlier in the pregnancy that one may not survive the birth. Rin was angry because I wanted to get rid of the runt as soon as possible to avoid any kind of unnecessary predicaments. Forty hours of labor the pups were finally here all of them born alive and healthy except the little one. She was the tiniest little pup, but soon she would be put out of her misery.

"Hello baby." Rin cooed at the youngest. I narrowed my eyes in disgust.

"That pup must go." I ordered. The nurse held out her hands to take the baby, but Rin held her close.

"No! She's not going anywhere!" Rin cried. The pup whimpered. "One more day? Please?" she begged her eyes full of tears. I nodded.

Sitting in the dining hall I was drinking my tea while waiting on my dinner, when Jaken came running in.

"You're majesty! The hospital just called! Rin is missing along with the runt." He screeched. Sesshomaru's eye's widened with disbelief. He had hurried over to the hospital to see his other two children still sleeping in the nursery. He growled. What had that woman done? She would never expose herself in risk of her and the baby being found.

~Fifteen Years Later~

I stared at the T.V. admiring my daughters Kimeko and Kaiko. They had grown so much since the last time I had seen them which had been the day they were born. Kimeko was the oldest. She was a pure image of her father, she had long silver hair, with two magenta strips across her cheeks and wrist with a crescent moon on her forehead. Kaiko looked like Sesshomaru too except she lacked the magenta strips on her cheeks and her hair was shorter than Kimeko's. Staring at the T.V I continued to admire my daughters. Kaiko had that bright look in her eyes, the same look I get when something interests me. Just by looking at her eyes I could tell she felt like a bird in a cage. She wanted to be free, but then again she never wants to disappoint her father or her title.

Taking a glance out the window I saw Mizuki running up the drive way from the mail box. She had the brightest smile on her face. I walked over to the front door to let her in and as soon as I opened the door she ran into my arms.

"I was accepted mom! I'm going to Shikon Royal Academy!" she screamed. I smiled and hugged her. I was happy for her. It had always been her dream to attend the most prestigious school in Tokyo. Mizuki was a brilliant child, she excelled in everything she did. Singing, dancing, musical instruments, mathematic, literature. The school districted wanted her to skip out of a couple of grades but I refused it. My daughter needed to be a normal child. It was bad enough she was a princess but she didn't need to lack a child hood or any other opportunities because of her growth. It was a full blown scholarship to the academy. They would pay for her uniform, books, electronics, etc.

"That's great honey! I'm so proud of you!" I said swinging her around in my arms. It wasn't till then that I realized that she would be attending the same school with Kimeko and Kaiko. I wanted my baby to be happy. She was 15 now. Maybe it was time she was ready to let her know who she truly is, but unless she asks I would never tell her. Mizuki was dancing around the living room now, singing. Oh how I loved her voice and her dancing skills.

"Mommy! I'm so excited!" She laughed. I could see the tears starting to stream down her face. It warmed my heart to see my daughter so happy. I couldn't ruin her happiness. I want to protect her forever but one day I won't be able to protect her anymore. I picked up the letter off of the couch and read it. She didn't start until two weeks from Wednesday which gave us enough time to get everything we needed for her.

"How about we go out for dinner?" I asked. Mizuki smiled and nodded her head. "Where would you like to go sweetheart?" as I grabbed my car keys off the kitchen counter. She paused for a moment, crossing her arms over her chest she began to think.

"Um….how about Applebee's?" she suggested. I nodded my head. Applebee's it was.

Later that night, we didn't get home until around 9 o'clock. After eating at Applebee's we decided to go downtown and walk around a bit. It was as crowded as usual. While we were downtown I couldn't help but noticed people staring at Mizuki and whispering. It scared me for a moment, because I was afraid people would try and attack her. It wasn't uncommon for people to stare at Mizuki because she resembled her sisters quite well but I feared for her life simply because of who her sisters were. Many times as she had been arrested for 'impersonating a royal' which after a long discussion with the chief police he was able to come to an understanding and realizing that she was simply a normal girl that looked just like the royal daughters of Sesshomaru.

~Sesshomaru~

"So she did receive the letter?" I asked as a sat back in the leather chair behind the desk in my study. Ricardo, my head security nodded his head.

"Yes, Mi'lord. I witnessed it with my own eyes." He said. I nodded. I had heard many stories of this so called 'imposter' of my daughters that I had to get a look with my own eyes. I knew my daughter was still alive but I was definitely more surprised that even after her birth Rin continued to live in Tokyo. What a brave woman. I had ordered Jaken, my personal advisor to find out information about Rin Ito's daughter. Her name was Mizuki, she is 15 years old, she attends Shikon High School and her favorite hobbies were singing and dancing. I decided I would be able to keep a better watch of her if she was to attend the same school as my daughters. It had been her dream to go to Shikon Academy, well that's what Jaken had told me. So I simply called the headmaster Totosai and told him to create a letter and send it to her. I would cover her costs for the education. Good to know she was happy to be accepted. My plan was slowly coming together. I smirked.

"Good Ricardo." I chuckled and waved my hand to dismiss him. He bowed and took his leave before he walked out the door he turned around.

"Milord, I know it's not of my concern but…. If you plan to Mizuki your daughter, what will you do with her mother?" he asked. I smiled. Resting my chin on my folded and hands.

"Make her my Empress." He smiled and shook his head.

Hey All I decided to rewrite this chapter and place more detail into it. I'm not a great writer just to let you know so I still hope people like it.


	2. Chapter 2

~Rin~

I gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles were white. Today was Mizuki's first day of school and I was not prepared. Mizuki was bouncing up and down in excitement, she couldn't wait to start at her new school. As I pulled up to the school I could see a variety of students, with different uniforms on. Most red, yellow and green uniforms but in the mix I also saw students with purple uniforms.

"Bye Mom! See you later!" Mizuki said as she hurried to get out the car. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I heard the first bell ring. I felt uneasy about letting her go to such an elite school.

After dropping Mizuki off at her new school I headed to work. I worked at a café not too far from her school, which somewhat calmed my nerves. As I entered I saw that Shiori was already at work serving customers. I rushed over to her, placing my jacket and purse in the back I grabbed an apron and joined her at the counter. As she was collecting a payment from a customer for a cup of coffee to go.

"Hey Rin, so how's Mizuki liking her new school?" Shiori asked as she wiped down the counter where a couple had just sat and were now leaving. I sighed and began to refill a customer's coffee mug.

"She just started to day but she was absolutely excited about starting her new school." I said.

"You don't sound very happy about it." Shiori said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's just say there's something about that school that I don't like." I answered.

"Well, be grateful Mizuki was able to get into such a school. I wonder who recommended her?" she said. I stopped doing what I was doing and glared at Shiori.

"What do you mean recommended?" I asked. In the letter there was nothing about a recommendation of any sort. In fact I don't ever remember Mizuki saying she wanted to apply to the school.

"Well in order to get into the school, a person has to be recommended by a high status person. A regular high school counselor isn't going to make the cut Rin." She stated. My eyes widened with disbelief. A high status person? That could only mean one thing. I dropped my apron and ran in the back to get my purse and jacket. "Hey! Where are you going!?" Shiori shouted as I started to run to the door.

"To go get my baby!" I screamed and ran out to my car. No way in hell was Sesshomaru going to get his hands on my daughter. I should've figured something wasn't right as soon as she had received the letter. Why all the sudden Sesshomaru is interested in Mizuki was beyond me, but I wasn't going to let her get hurt especially by the same individual that wanted her dead.

I pulled into a parking lot across the street from the school. Rushing over to the gate, a security guard stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going miss?" he asked.

"I'm getting my daughter and she's coming home with me!" I yelled at him. His face turned into a more aggressive expression as he grabbed my wrist. "Let me go!" I yelled. Then he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"Let her go." I heard a deep baritone voice order. I couldn't turn my head to see who was behind me.

"B-But, your majesty, she…" Before he could finish, he dropped me on the ground and ran back to his post. I brushed myself off and was about to thank the person that came to my rescue when I realized who exactly it was. I turned around to see a tall figure towering over me in all his glory. His silver hair glistened in the sun but his face was hidden by sun glasses and he was wearing a trench coat. On each side were two bodyguards and standing directly next to him was his advisor the one I remembered as 'Jaken'.

"Rin, long time no see." He smirked and started to circle me. Even though his eyes were hidden by the shades, I could feel him analyzing every inch of my body. I started to get angry.

"Go away Sesshomaru." I snapped. He crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head.

"It's such a pity, the mother of my daughters refusing to even talk to me." he said. I wanted to choke this fool. I hated everything about him.

"What do you want?" I asked. He chuckled, walking behind me. I could feel his breath down my neck as he began to kiss my neck. I pushed him away, which I could see he was slightly annoyed by my lack of interest in his sexual desires.

"My daughter, Rin." His voice sent chills down my spine. I clenched my fists. I wanted to sucker punch him so bad.

"Uhuhuh… You know the penalty if you attack a royal Rin." He said as I felt his hand creep into mine. I released his hand. I know what I would do. I would text Mizuki and tell her after her lunch break to meet me at the café. I smirked and started to walk away back to my car. I could feel Sesshomaru's venomous glare seething into my neck.

~Sesshomaru~

I desired her. I wanted her. It was driving me insane not to be anywhere near my mate. Fifteen years of not being able to mate with her. I should've mated her before she fell pregnant with my children. I watched her as she walked back to her car and drove off.

"Jaken…" I called. He bowed and stepped forward. The disgusting froglike creature worshipped me like a god. But he was faithful so I might as well be grateful for that.

"Yes, mi'lord."

"Go follow Rin, make sure to keep her in your sight at all times." I ordered. He bowed and without question left do as he was told. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cellular device. I didn't care so much for modern technology and I forbad Kaiko and Kimeko from having any form of technology except laptops which were to be used for educational purposes and were to be monitored anytime they were using them. I unlocked the phone and glanced at the text message that Rin had just sent Mizuki. I was able to have their phones tampered with so I could hear every call, see every text, and know everything.

_Rin: 'Mizuki, meet me at the café during your lunch break._

_Mom'_

_Mizuki: 'Is everything okay?' _

_Rin: Yes_

I turned the phone off and turned to the security guard that had approached Rin. He was currently looking at his phone uninterested by everything else in the world.

"You there!" I yelled. He stumbled and stood with his arms at his side and his chest puffed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Y…y..yes! Your Majesty!" he stuttered.

"The students are allowed to leave during lunch break correct?" I asked. He nodded. "Be sure to look out for a girl named Mizuki Ito. She is not to leave the school grounds do you understand me?" I ordered. He nodded again.

"Yes sir!" He saluted. I smiled.

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

~Rin~

I looked at the clock in the café. It was already 1:30. Mizuki should've already had her lunch, since her school started around six o'clock in the morning. I started to get worry. Mizuki wasn't a disobedient child. It wasn't until I started to think back earlier today about the encounter that I had with Sesshomaru, it was then that I realized he most likely told the security guard to stop Mizuki if she tried to leave for lunch. That was it! After today Mizuki was not going back to that school, she was going back to her old high school and she would be happy. I decided to look at my phone and realized I had a text message from Mizuki.

_Mizuki: 'Hey mom, they won't let me leave. So I can't come. But I don't get it, why can everybody else leave except for me? :(' _

_Rin:' Maybe because it's your first day honey. They just want you to get use to things around there. :)' _

I cringed at the text I had just sent her. I knew perfectly well why she wasn't able to leave. Her father was already controlling her life from a distances. I decided that tonight I would tell her the whole truth, not just the parts I wanted her to know but the parts that just had to be told as well. It was going to break my heart to tell her but she has to know. I want her to hear it from me before actually hearing it from her father.

"Hey Rin, is everything ok?" I turned to Shiori who had a look of concern on her face. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, because Mizuki's father has come back and is trying to get into his daughter's life." I answered. Her frowned turned into a smile. She patted my back.

"Well that's great!" she said. I shook my head again.

"No its not. You don't think I'm crazy Shiori? Right?" I asked.

"Um… no Rin. Why?" She sat down on the stool next to me.

"Because the story I'm about to tell you, you may not believe."

~Sesshomaru~

I stood outside of the limousine waiting for Kaiko and Kimeko but also I wanted to meet my other daughter Mizuki. I usually never really picked them up from school, only on special occasions and today was most definitely a special occasion. The bell finally rang and the students were released from school. I could see Kaiko and Kimeko coming towards me with the biggest smiles on their faces. Kaiko decided to run ahead of Kimeko, running directly up to me. She gave me the biggest hug. I frowned at this action.

"Kaiko, let go." I ordered. She did as she was told and released me. Kimeko walked up next to her seconds later and bowed. I nodded my head.

"Good evening girls, how was your day?" I asked.

"It was great dad!" Kaiko said. I narrowed my eyes at the idea of being called 'dad.' Kaiko dropped her head. " I mean father." I use to allow Kaiko to call me 'dad' and hug me but now she had to learn that, that was not acceptable behavior nor is it cute anymore. Without another word Kaiko got into the limousine. I could tell that she was upset with my sudden change in the way that she addressed me now. We waited awhile before leaving, simply because I wanted to take a glimpse at my long lost daughter. She was the last person to walk out of the school. She was talking to some black haired girl, I could sense her powers she was miko, a very strong miko. Kaiko looked up and smiled.

"That's Mizuki Ito. Today was her first day! I got to talk to her today! She's really nice!" She smiled. Kimeko's face turned into disgust at Kaiko's kind gesture.

"Kaiko! That's the wretched girl who's always impersonating us!" Kimeko screamed in her sisters face. Kaiko's eyes started to water.

"Well she's a nice impersonator Kimeko!" she yelled back. This yelling was starting to give me a headache.

"Enough girls! Kaiko, I forbid you from talking to her from now on." I ordered. She dropped her head and crossed her arms.

"I hate it here." I heard her mumble.

"Would you like to repeat that a little louder Kaiko?" I growled. She clenched her teeth as the tears started pouring down her face.

"I SAID I HATE IT HERE! I HATE YOU! I HATE THIS LIFE!" She screamed throwing open the limo's door she ran out and down the street with her super speed. I was shocked at her actions. Not only did she raise her voice at me, she ran away as well. My anger was boiling.

"Ricardo!"

Ricardo turned around from where he was sitting in the passenger seat and looked at me.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Go find Kaiko. I will find a suitable punishment for her later." I said. Never in her life has she ever raised her voice at me. Lately she had begun changing, ever since I told her to act her age and not her shoe size. She had become more withdrawn from me and Kimeko. When we would go home, she would go into her room and not say anything until dinner. Even during dinner she wouldn't say a word. If something was bothering her, she would never tell me. No, she would go down to the servant's quarters and talk to Ryoku or Amertha. I motioned the driver to leave. Ricardo stepped out of the limousine and went in the direction Kaiko had runaway in.

~Rin~

I was late picking up Mizuki simply because of that fact after telling Shiori my story, she decided to ask like a trillion questions and I didn't want to be rude and not answer them but boy that girl could sure talk somebody's ear off. As I was walking to my car from the café I noticed a girl siting in the same alley I had parked my car. All I could see was her silver hair and that she was wearing a uniform similar to the uniform that was required at the royal academy.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked. The girl nodded without looking me in the face. She looked so familiar to me, I wanted to get a good look at her face. I reached into my purse and pulled out a handkerchief, I touched her chin with my index finger and lifted it up. My eye widened in surprise.

"K..K..Kaiko?" I stuttered. She covered her face again.

"Please, don't say anything! Please don't call my d..da I mean father." She cried. It broke my heart to see her cry, my second oldest daughter.

"I won't honey. But how about you come with me? I have to go pick up my daughter from school, then you can come back to my house and we can talk about it. Okay?" I smiled. My heart was racing. I knew this wasn't a good idea, but whatever that jerk did to hurt Kaiko wasn't the same jerk I wanted Mizuki to meet.

Kaiko and I got into my car. I told Kaiko to sit in the back seat and cover herself with the blanket I had back there just in case of emergencies. She did as she was told and laid down on the back seat covering herself with the blanket. As I pulled up to the school, I noticed a tall muscular man standing at a nearby tree looking at Mizuki. In fact is was the same man, that had been with Sesshomaru today. I pulled up to the school, Mizuki was standing by herself which I knew wouldn't bother her.

"Hey mom, can you hurry up and leave. That man's been watching me and its creeping me out." She said I nodded and speed off. She wasn't the only person that he was creeping out. I glanced out my rearview mirror and saw that the man was gone. My heart sunk even lower. When I finally pulled into the garage. I turned off the ignition and closed the garage door.

"Kaiko, you can come out now." I said. She threw the blanket off of her. Her hair was disheveled and she was breathing heavily.

"Wooh… it was hot under there." She laughed. I smiled. I could see she had my personality so well.

"Hey Kaiko, what are you doing here?" Mizuki asked her sister. Kaiko just smiled.

"Long story." She said.

After we got settled in the house I closed all the blinds and curtains. In kitchen I had Mizuki mix up a concoction that would get rid of all our scents, so then Sesshomaru or anybody looking for Kaiko wouldn't be able to find us or her. I then remembered that I need to talk to Mizuki about something. The one things I had been putting off for years.

"Mizuki, we need to talk honey." I said. She nodded and sat down next to me on the couch. Kaiko was in the kitchen eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich which I could tell she was enjoying a lot. I then thought maybe Kaiko needed to know this as well.

"Kaiko dear, could you come here for a moment?" I asked. She nodded. Wiping her mouth on her sleeve she sat down next to me on the other side of the couch.

"I need to tell you both something." I said. But before I could even get started there was a knock on the door. I sighed in annoyance and got up to get the door.

"Good evening Rin." It sent chills down my spine. I didn't even have to look up to know who's voice it was. I was pushed aside as Sesshomaru and large men dressed in back with shades on entered my house without my permission. He walked into the living room, grabbing Kaiko he dragged her with him. She began to fight him.

"Rin, how dare you kidnap my daughters." He said as he looked back and saw Mizuki. He went back to reach for Mizuki when I ran up on him grabbing his left arm I slowly twisted it behind his back.

"You will not take her from me." I growled. He smirked and before I knew it his arm had crack. I knew his arm was broken. He intentionally broke it. My grasp wasn't that strong and he could've easily gotten out of it.

"Mom, what's going on?" Mizuki asked. I knew it was best to tell her now.

"Mizuki, this is your father and sister. The d-" My voice was soon muffled by a black glove.

"Rin Ito you are under arrest for harming and kidnapping a royal. You have the right to remain silent. Anything that you say can and will be used against you in the state of law."I struggled in the man's grasped. I felt him handcuff me. He removed my hand from over my mouth.

"Mizuki! Call Kohaku!" I yelled before they forced me into a police car. Sesshomaru stood watching in the door way with Kaiko in his right hand. Silently he lifted his left arm and waved at me. I looked at Mizuki as she watched out of the living room window as her mother was being detained by the cops. I could tell by the look in her eye, she knew I was innocent.

~Sesshomaru~

"Mi'lord are you alright?" Jaken squawked. I looked at him before realizing I had faked my injury and forgot all about it.

"No, my arm hurts." I lied.

"We must get you to a doctor then!" Jaken screeched and started panicking. I handed Kaiko over to Ricardo who then placed her in the car. Grabbing my left arm with my right hand I walked back into the house.

" You are to pack your things. You will be coming to stay with me, until your mother is released." I ordered. Mizuki continued to look out the window. She didn't even acknowledge me. Which I didn't care I just turned around and walked away.

"No wonder my mother never talked about you. You're a sick, vile, pat-SILENCE!" I interrupted her. My anger was seething. How dare she call me such things. I wouldn't allow it.

"You… are to pack your things. You have ten minutes."

**Hey all, I just wanted to let you guys know that I appreciate the comments and everything. I like to get the reader involve so PM or leave in the comments what you would like to happen next to any character! I kinda wasn't sure what to make this chapter about and most likely if its not good I'll revise it but I love reading people's comments so let me know! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

~Rin~

I thank Kohaku greatly for getting me bailed out of jail. I told him I would repay him no matter how long it took. He just shook his head and said no. It was not problem at all. Once I returned home I went into the bath room and took a long hot shower. Replaying the events that had happened today I was just ready to go to bed and sleep my life away. Sesshomaru finally got what he wanted.

~Sesshomaru~

I still didn't get what I wanted. It wasn't Mizuki that I wanted. It was Rin. My plan wasn't going how I wanted and it was starting to frustrate me.

I had a servant show Mizuki to her new room. She must've taken a good liking to it since I haven't seen her lately. Kaiko on the other hand ran to the gardens after returning. I was still debating on a good punishment for her. I couldn't help but think back to what she had said earlier. She had even said she hated me. It hurt my heart to know my own flesh and blood hated me.

"You should go talk to her." I turned around from looking out the large window in my study to face Ricardo. He stood tall with his hands folded behind his back.

"Ricardo, even you know I'm not good with my emotions." I was never good when it came to my emotions. It seemed that my emotions were limited and when I had to speak of them. There were none but I know they exist.

"Milord, how can you say you're not good with emotions? You're motives were all based off emotions. Why did you want Mizuki in your life mi 'lord?" Ricardo asked. I sighed. "Do not lie to me either."

"Because I wanted to know my daughter. I wanted all my girls together again." I answered. "Deep in my heart I loved Mizuki since the day she was born. It was never my true intention to get rid of Mizuki. My true intention was to keep her but Rin took her from me before it was too late. I know she was small but as soon as she came out of Rin and smiled at me. It was at that moment I wanted my daughter to live. I would've done anything to keep my little girl." Ricardo stood next to me. He towered a couple of inches taller than me.

"What about Lady Rin?" he asked.

"I wanted Rin to myself since the day I saw her. I was in need of an heir so I decided to use a surrogate mother. Rin volunteered because she needed the money for school. We both never had the intention of falling in love with each other." I whispered.

"How did you know she loved you too?"

"She said it herself. But then when I asked her would she stay after the pups were born to nurse them. She said no because she knew she would get attach and she didn't want that. So she left. With my daughter too." Ricardo gave off a small chuckle which annoyed me slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"You mi 'lord. You open up to me as if we had been friends forever. I appreciate it. But don't let the past stop you. The past is the past for a reason. Let it go. If you want her, go get her." I thought about his words for a moment. He was right. It was pathetic of me to dwell in the past. I did want her back in my life. My daughters deserved both their parents in their lives. I knew exactly what I would do to get her back.

"Watch the girls for me. I will return." I said as I left out of my study with Ricardo looking out the window at Kaiko.

~Rin~

After today it was great to be in the comfort of my bed again. I just wanted to go to sleep and just forget about today. It was in the past. I soon found myself drifting off to sleep. I began to dream about the past. The past that I so badly wanted to forget.

"_Rin." Sesshomaru called. How I loved the way my name rolled off his tongue. I was eight months pregnant with the girls and I was due next month. _

"_Yes?" I answered. He grabbed my hand and swung me around in his arms. I couldn't help but giggle at his affection. Even though my hormones had been bouncing off the walls, it was something about being in his arms that just made me so much happier and calmer._

"_I want you to stay with me after the pups are born." He said. I stopped spinning along with him. I couldn't stay with him. I couldn't stand with someone I loved who I knew didn't love me back. It was impossible. I was doing this because I needed the money for school. I released my hand out of his grasp._

"_I...I...I can't Sesshomaru." __I could feel the tears starting to roll out of my eyes. He just wanted me to stay for the children but nothing more. I knew he only saw me as a mother or a nurse. Nothing more. Especially since he was already engaged to Kagura Onigumo. She was the daughter of Naraku Onigumo, a nobleman that was in his father's court. I couldn't do it anymore._

"_I will not force your decision then." He said as he walked out of the sitting room, leaving me to wonder within my thoughts. The tears started to poor out harder as I dropped to my knees and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. It had felt as if my heart had been torn into two. I loved Sesshomaru with all my heart and it just felt as if he didn't care about my feelings at all. He didn't stop me from my decision, he just walked away. I knew after the pups were born, I was just going to run far away from him and his family. It was over. My fairy tale and happy ending. But I knew one things for sure._

"_I will always love you…. Sesshomaru." I whispered. _

I awoke from my dream to see two golden globes staring me directly in the eye. Grabbing the closest thing to me I stumbled out of bed ready to take on whoever was intruding in my room.

"How did you get in here?" I screamed.

"Rin, calm down." I recognized that baritone voice. He flipped on the light switch that was on his side of the room. He was wearing more casual clothing. Slacks with a polo and a blazer. His left arm was in a sling. "It's broken but it was not your fault." He said. He began to walk over to my side of the bed. I backed up slowly until he had me against the wall.

"Sesshomaru what do you want? You made my life miserable as it is. What else could you possibly do?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Rin I do not like to see you miserable. That's why I'm going to offer you a job at the palace." He said. Something wasn't right about this to me. One moment he's trying to take my daughter away from me and the next moment he's in my bed room at eight thirty at night offering me a job at the palace. Was he insane?

"Why?" I asked. His hair draping over his shoulder like a silky blanket. I found myself twirling his hair in my fingers as he used his right hand to lifting my chin to meet his gaze. I don't know why but I started to get this feeling in my stomach. The same feeling I had fifteen years ago before he left me that one day alone. I pushed him away, even though I didn't want to.

"My daughters need their mother in their lives." He admitted. "There are some things that I can't teach them that you could." I was searching for a lie in his story but I couldn't find it. He was a pretty good liar.

"I guess..." I was hesitate. Sesshomaru was the kind that liked to play with people's emotions. He nodded his head.

"If you need time to decide. Then I will not rush you, but I expect an answer soon because I know Mizuki will miss her mother dearly." He said. There he goes again. Using people's emotions for his own gain. He hated me so why keep me around. I wasn't going to let him play with her emotions again.

"How about this Sesshomaru. You return Mizuki to me. She can visit you on the weekends and continue to go to school at the academy." His face turned up in disgust. He didn't like that idea at all.

"You want nothing to do with our two eldest daughters?" he growled.

"I do, but I know that stick shoved up your ass. You wouldn't let them come over here." I said. He didn't say anything else he just walked out the room. I could tell he was offended by my reply. He continued to walk until he made it to the black town car that was waiting for him in the front of the house. I hesitated for a moment. This was the perfect way for me to see my daughters. The only down fall was working for a high minded, conceited person like Sesshomaru. "Wait, Sesshomaru!" I yelled. He paused and turned around. I ran up to him looking his directly in the eye. "What do I have to do?" I asked. He smirked.

"You will be a maid. Simply follow the orders of myself and the children. Make sure the palace is presentable. Take care of the girls and myself." He said slyly. I silently gulped. I knew I was in for it big.

"Is Ryoku still there?" I asked. I could tell Sesshomaru didn't appreciate me asking about Ryoku since me and him once had a thing going on before I had met Sesshomaru. He had a distasteful look on his face and instead of answering me he just got in the car.

"You are to report to the palace at 6 am sharp. Tardiness is not tolerated." Was the last thing he said before driving off. I watch the car drive down the road until I could no longer see the tail lights. For some reason I was happy about the job but another part of me felt like I had just sold my soul to the devil. I walked back into the house I know the decision had just made was a good decision. Somewhere in my heart I knew it was the right thing.

**Hey so I wasn't really sure how I was going to fit the 'truth' into this chapter so I decided to wait until a good climaxed moment. Also keep giving me suggestions of what you would like happen in the story. It gives me motivation to keep writing so keep giving me ideas please. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT! I REALLY APPRECIATE THE FEEDBACK.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note:

Hey all, I decided that I'm going to take the story down and rewrite the whole thing. It was never suppose to climax that fast so I think I know exactly how to change it. It would really help if my readers gave me ideas PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM or COMMENT! Then I can't just say its my story but everybody's. So please PM me! Maybe… I'm not a good writer at all. I'm surprised I pass college English with an A-. I'm not really good with details and I try to learn from these other authors but I don't think it's working well. There is also a possibility that I may not finish it… as long as people keep giving me ideas it will continue. In my head it works out fine but on paper its like blah. So yeah…


End file.
